The First Cut is the Deepest
by DeepSeaBlankets
Summary: Pure CM mush. It's a Sheryl Crow song. Hope you like this one. Please Review! {Complete}


AN: This is sooo mushy it's not even funny. You all know me; I'm a sap for mush. Gotta have it. The song is by Sheryl Crow, it's her latest single "The First Cut is the Deepest". Have fun enjoying the pure and total mush! P.S. There's a really clichéd sentence. Have fun and try and find it. It'll make reading the reviews you already wrote, more fun to read.  
  
Disclaimer: Unless my birth certificate says 'Marta Kauffman', or 'David Crane', I can assure you I do not own anything. Seriously, not even the song. I do own a quarter, so if I could please purchase Matthew Perry.that'd be well appreciated.  
  
I would have given you all of my heart  
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
And he's taken just all that I had  
  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know  
  
Present- Monica sat alone in her apartment. She was curled up under a blanket and a photo album in her lap. She looked at one picture in particular. It was of them together. She was sitting on his lap in the barcalounger. Someone must of said something funny because both of them were laughing. He looked so good. His eyes. His smile. His hair. All so perfect. She closed the photo album and tried to remember the day he walked out of the apartment and out of her life.  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me he's worst  
  
1 year before- He opened the door and walked in. Turned on the lights as he set his briefcase down on the counter top. He threw off his shoes by the door and hung up his coat on the hanger. Monica awoke from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
"I was working late."  
  
"Bullshit. You've come home 2 hours after you say you're going to be home for too long. I'm sick of staying up and worrying if you're dead or injured. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of it." She said as her voice began to crack.  
  
He walked up to her and tucked a stray of loose hair behind her ear. "Hon, you don't have to worry, I promise I was just working late." He stated as if it were true.  
  
She knew that he was out with his little whore of a girlfriend. She didn't know why she stayed with him. Security? Dependency? She didn't even know anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm so sick of doing this every night. I know you're out with your little girlfriend," he began to argue his point but she stopped him before she could get the chance. "Don't try to deny it.please. Either quit seeing her or just leave."  
  
Two hours later, he was gone, and out of her life.  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
  
And if you want I'll try to love again (tryyy)  
  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me he's worst  
  
Present- Monica dried her tears as he walked in. Once he saw her he crossed to room and went over to her and held her in his arms. She felt so safe in his arms since her husband left 1 year ago. He had a way of just looking into her eyes and knowing exactly what was wrong with her. All he had to do was look at her, smile a gentle smile then welcome her into open arms.  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
'Cause if you want I'll try to love again (try to love again)  
  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest  
  
When it come to being lucky he's cursed  
  
When it come to loving me he's worst  
  
"It's going to be okay, babe." She closed her eyes as he mentioned the term of endearment. He only called her 'babe' it was like it was reserved for her and her only. He held her in his arms as he whispered over and over like a mantra. "it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." He seemed to do that after every boyfriend. Now he had to do it for her husbands leaving. It sucked for him to see her in so much pain, he felt helpless as she sat there crying in his arms.  
  
"Thank you so much Chandler, I don't think I could handle Pete's leaving if it wasn't for you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too babe." He only wished she meant that she actually loved him, instead of a friend. He definitely wasn't scared to fall in love with her. He only wished she felt the same way.  
  
The first cut is the deepest baby i know  
  
The first cut is the deepest try to love again...  
  
AN: I dunno if the lyrics fit in with the story plot, but I tried. Hoped you liked it and please review. Oh and tell me if you caught some of the clichéd sentences. And FYI, I have like 2 other songfics lined up, and beware, they are gonna be M-U-S-H-Y!!!! You should know by now that that's my style la tee da! 


End file.
